


Mixtapes & Memories

by january_rain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mixtape, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, okay so I think I'm going to write a sequel becasue I'm a sucker for a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/january_rain/pseuds/january_rain
Summary: Changbin and Jisung are best friends who've lost touch with each other after Jisung moved away.Or; A short look into Jisung's mind as he finds a parting gift from Changbin and decides to finally listen to what it has to say.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin
Kudos: 4
Collections: Vignettes





	Mixtapes & Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this really fast last night for a friend's Twitter challenge to write an AU in ten tweets or less (go check her account out if you like Seventeen, Twice, SHINee, Day6, NCT, and cool edits and AUs (@hueningkey on Twitter), she's great!! ♡)
> 
> This was exactly ten tweets and I thought I'd put it up here as well! I have some longer Stray Kids fics planned as well so if you like this stay tuned and thanks for checking it out~

Moving boxes are stacked like mini towers around the room, most not even unpacked out of a sense of rebellion of some sort. It's warm and slightly stifling outside in the late afternoon sun but cool inside the room as Jisung absentmindedly fiddles with the strings of his guitar while he tunes them.

It was a gift from his parents, their way of trying to make up for dragging him to a new country and a new house that still doesn't feel like a home yet. He's startled out of his thoughts by a sudden crash.

A frown works its way across his face as his eyes fall to the box his cat knocked over.

"Cupcake," he chastises, but she's already out the door and he's left facing the mess of odds and ends when he sees it—a small, dark plastic tape.

Last summer he and his best friend Changbin had exchanged mixtapes as a parting gift. Music had always been a major part of their friendship, ever since they were little. He never got around to listening to it—wanted to hold onto the hope that his parents would change their minds and move them right back to where they belonged and Changbin would play the songs with him. 

Jisung's not entirely sure what drives him to do it now—curiosity, or boredom, perhaps—but he sets his guitar aside and digs out his sound system. 

Retrieving the tape, he pushes it in and lays flat on the floor with his hands behind his back as he waits for the music to start. The first several songs are good, the kind that he and Changbin had both enjoyed. Near the end though, is a short clip of Changbin's voice, nervous and a bit squeaky. Jisung can almost picture it perfectly in his head. 

_"This one's a little different, but...well, you'll see. I hope...I hope it doesn't change things."_

The frown returns at the cryptic message, slipping away as understanding dawns throughout the course of the lyrics that speak of liking someone but being unable to find the words. The song ends with softly fading notes and leaves Jisung feeling a multitude of emotions. Confused, elated, and finally, melancholic. 

What would have happened if he hadn't had to move away? Would Changbin have ever said anything? Maybe, maybe not. Jisung's not sure what's worse—knowing, now, the possibilities that could have been if they'd only had more time, or having stayed and being none the wiser. 

It's like that old saying that he never quite liked. 

_"Is it better to have loved and lost, or to have never loved at all?"_

Loved, always loved, he used to think. Now, he's not so sure. 

Jisung sighs as he sets the tape to play through again, butterflies out of control in his stomach. 

Which was truly better? He really couldn't say with any sort of certainty. After all, Changbin was halfway across the world, and he would never get the chance to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this is 'I Don't Know How To Tell You This' by Faith Ling if you want to check it out!
> 
> Update: I had a few ideas so I'm going to write more of this set several years later where they meet again and we'll see how that goes ;)


End file.
